


Дай обол Велизарию

by Jillian_XL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Obidala, Sad Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian_XL/pseuds/Jillian_XL
Summary: «Жив лишь тот, кто помнит».Драбблы, связанные и не связанные между собой.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Оби-Ван Кеноби/Падме Амидала
Kudos: 5





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> «Дай обол Велизарию» - крылатое выражение, с лат. «Помоги гонимому судьбой».
> 
> «– Есть джедай, о котором мне точно известно, что ему можно довериться всем сердцем… Падме ошеломленно умолкла, сообразив, что говорит не об Энакине. Хоть речь вести собиралась именно о нем - о ее любви к нему, необходимости быть с ним честной, боли, которую с каждым ударом несет эта тайна сердцу… но когда вопрос встал о доверии, о том, кому она могла без оглядки довериться… Падме выяснила, что говорит о Кеноби». (с) Эпизод III: Месть ситхов, Мэтью Стовер.
> 
> Бета: Riki_Tiki

Было темно и холодно, как никогда прежде холодно, но королеве не было дела до льда, сковавшего её голос, до инея, в котором в который раз увязали её размеренные, словно вешние воды, словно течение времени слова.

Королева Амидала слушала то, что о ней говорят.

Она отличалась упрямым нравом и решительностью, она умела парировать выпады политиков, обладающих необъятным тщеславием, надменностью и изворотливостью, она была не по годам сообразительна и, имея на всё собственное мнение, практически не поддавалась стороннему воздействию. Гордый юный росток, закалённый промозглыми ветрами бед и солнечными лучами обманчивых обещаний, ослепляющих в своей льстивости и легкомыслии, росток дикий и непредсказуемый, поднявшийся среди старых камней – снобов и лицемеров, что должны были раскрошиться годы назад. Всё это – её властность, и непреклонность, и любовь к делу своей жизни делало королеву едва ли не основным предметом споров и пререканий; и поэтому Амидала должна была слушать внимательно, что о ней говорят, извлекая выводы, ища пользу.

То, что о ней говорят, ей не всегда было по душе.

Ей было четырнадцать, когда она осознала – её не будут любить все, её не будут любить всегда, а время благоденствия не продлится столько, сколько она только пожелает, и королева Амидала делала всё возможное, чтобы не казаться, но быть такой, какой её видел – хотел видеть – народ. Каждый день она накладывала белоснежный слой грима на ещё по-детски округлое лицо, и это новое, изменённое до неузнаваемости лицо она каждый день носила с гордым смирением, с настойчивым достоинством.

Падме не любила это лицо.

Королева Амидала не боялась холода, но Падме мёрзла, стоя среди немногочисленных, но похожих друг на друга, словно песчинки – не различить, преданных служанок, и считала льдинки на ускользающих секундах. Падме не задумывалась о бесполезности собственных действий, грея руки в широких рукавах своего одеяния; читая слова по дряхлым, едва двигающимся губам советников, снова и снова кутаясь в затянутый облаками поздний оранжевый сумрак. Разговаривая с начальником стражи и отдавая последние наказы, не переставая удивляться, как никто не видит под ярким, неестественно ярким слоем алой краски посиневших губ.

Не понимая, как никто не слышит инея в её продрогших речах, не замечает ледяных скульптур страхов и неуверенности, захламивших её, наполнивших её до краёв.

Пока холод становился чем-то независимым и неотъемлемым, чем-то, отчего невозможно скрыться, там, на «Нубиане», плавно маневрирующем среди то удаляющихся, то приближающихся звёзд, ей непременно приходилось отворачиваться, встречая взгляд юного падавана, и если вначале это было её основным правилом, которому Падме была обязана следовать беспрекословно – простой служанке не подобает разглядывать чужаков, как это, например, ещё может позволить себе королева, – то потом это стало необходимостью. Амидала бы не посмела полностью довериться двум джедаям, даже если от этого доверия зависели сотни жизней и её собственная, но Падме-служанка, Падме-четырнадцатилетняя девочка чувствовала, что многое пойдёт по-другому и изменит своё первоначальное русло с того мгновения, как она приняла решение лететь с ними. И это, в первую очередь, коснётся её самой.

Она всегда отворачивалась, ощущая на себе его настойчивый взгляд, ощущая непривычное покалывание в груди – как верное предчувствие чего-то надвигающегося, чему она никогда не сумеет и не захочет воспротивиться, и тепло иррационального, ничем не обоснованного смущения. Тогда, на эти короткие оттаявшие мгновения она забывала о холоде, что уже давно не окружал её, но был в ней самой.

Он был молод – всего на несколько лет старше её, и в молодости своей нетерпелив и решителен. Падме прежде никогда лично не встречала джедаев, но слышала о них, и те знания, скованные, припрятанные где-то у кромки её сознания, без труда подстраивались под Квай-Гона, но не под Оби-Вана. Только не под Оби-Вана, разглядывающего её с всё более задорным, не свойственным будущим джедаям любопытством, приближающегося к ней ближе, чем стоило бы. Они ни разу не говорили, и Падме оставалось только повторять про себя его имя – чуть чаще, чем нужно, и чуть реже, чем ей хотелось бы, ассоциируя его с чем-то синим и тёплым.

— Ничто не может согреть ледяную королеву?

Он возвышался над ней, отчаянно замерзающей, кутающейся в грубую, колючую ткань – по-доброму усмехаясь и нет, и Падме не могла разграничить в его словах шутку и правду. Она колебалась, когда он, в противоположность ей без намёка на сомнение, укутывал её в свой плащ, уютный и пыльный, и, молчаливо позволяя ему усадить её подле себя, гадала, мог ли он догадаться, мог ли действительно знать, кем она была на самом деле. Её тайна охранялась бережно и неуклонно, её тайна была сомнительным обещанием не менее сомнительной безопасности, чем-то неприкосновенным и обязательным, чем-то, что она никому не могла доверить, но у Оби-Вана были мягкие прикосновения и искристые смешинки, собиравшиеся в уголках его губ. У Оби-Вана были согревающие объятия, которыми он охотно делился с Падме, и это успокаивало и придавало уверенности, и прогоняло вязкий, неотступный, повсюду следующий за ней холод.

Впервые за долгое, долгое время Падме было тепло.

Это тепло было с ней, когда она, взвесив очередное решение в своих ладонях, гордо подняв голову, выступила вперёд, признавая вынужденный обман, признавая в себе королеву и действительно радуясь тому, кем она была на самом деле. Вот только удивления в уже тогда мудром взгляде Оби-Вана было меньше, чем положено, ехидства больше, чем допустимо, а восхищения ровно столько, чтобы ей хватило ощутить себя одновременно естественно цельной, какой никогда не ощущала себя прежде, и бесконечно одинокой.

Одиночество длилось долгие десять лет – одиночество стало бы окончательно сокрушительным и неподъёмным, придавливающим и не позволяющим вдохнуть в лёгкие воздуха и намного, намного сильнее самой Падме, если бы не иногда, в редкие моменты она не позволяла себе вспоминать его. Его она представляла себе – почти украдкой – взрослым, и сильным, и надёжным. Изменившимся, но по-прежнему узнаваемым. И он действительно был таким – воплощение её оживших надежд и мечтаний – и чуть старше, и чуть сдержаннее.

Оби-Ван приветствовал её, мягко пожимая изящную руку; от его слов, от него самого веяло тем самым теплом, что она столь ясно запомнила, и Падме отчего-то чувствовала, что это тепло, которого ей так не хватало, тепло, которое оказалось способно согреть её, отныне и всегда было предназначено лишь ей одной.


	2. II

Посреди всеобщего хаоса, принятого всеми как должное, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, среди перемен и нововведений, удачных и приводящих к гибели, Оби-Ван всегда знал – всё, что ему было необходимо, всё, в чём он беспрестанно и бесконечно нуждался, что так долго искал, слепо щурясь в липкой, тщедушной ночи и до чего не мог дотронуться, к чему бы никогда не посмел прикоснуться, как бы близко оно не находилось, было неизменным и устойчивым, точно горы, точно его сила и воля. Словно сама Вселенная. Тихий островок, лежащий между скоплениями звёзд, место, где он мог бы позабыть все свои опалённые раздумья. Его личное, необходимое, недоступное пристанище.

Ища и не находя его, он был тих, и прилежен, и уверен в себе. Он был взрослее, чем мог бы быть, мудрее, чем должен был быть. Он был таким, каким его желали видеть другие, и каким, наверное, желал видеть себя он сам. Подстраивающийся под этот неестественный хаос, выживающий – охотно и неохотно, подчиняющийся выдуманному порядку и невыдуманной всеведущей Силе.

Он долго не признавал приближение перемен. Но тогда, много лет назад покинув Набу – уже не ученик, но ещё и не учитель, – ему пришлось признать своё поражение, и он оставил где-то среди изящных улиц и безвкусных в своей отчуждённости и нелепой изысканности строений и умиротворение, и прежнюю, отныне неуместную покорность. Там же хранилась и тяжесть неподъёмного крика, его собственного крика, которого не слышал даже он сам – зато его хорошо слышало чудовище, и упивалось им, и наслаждалось им. Чудовище, что уверенной рукой направило световой меч – слепой судья и бездумный палач – в грудь единственного человека, к которому Оби-Ван был привязан, единственного, к кому ему было позволено быть привязанным. Тогда всё стало другим, нагромождённым и неестественным. Тогда он потерял то немногое, чем обладал.

Он потерял покой.

Оби-Ван стремился привнести равновесие во весь этот необъятный, стремительно меняющийся, непоследовательный мир, но не мог восстановить его даже в собственной душе. Он оказался настоящим и ненастоящим в своих стремлениях и лгал самому себе, искренне, беззаветно, с юным задором, быстро обернувшимся его самой страшной, самой старой иллюзией, лишь говоря правду. Земля, ржавая и сырая, дрожала под его шагами, под битвами, которые он не смог предотвратить длинными речами; теряли краски его одежды, и морщины ложились на его лицо, выдавая и предавая неугомонные, так и не обретшие смирения мысли своего хозяина. Язык утрачивал прежнюю остроту, и Оби-Ван на очередном из советов джедаев внезапно осознал, слишком рано для остальных и чересчур поздно для него самого – то, за что он отдал жизнь – бессмысленно. То, на что он положил жизнь – никогда не существовало. Он стал частью этого нового, меняющегося мира, но этот новый, меняющийся мир не стал частью его самого.

Всё становилось таким, каким и должно было быть всегда, определённым, понятным и постоянным, только тогда, когда Оби-Ван видел её.

Планеты могли рассыпаться в прах, и песок, и осколки воплей живых существ, населявших их – они могли бессмысленно воевать и заключать не менее бессмысленные перемирия, соединяться воедино и вновь распадаться на камни, валуны и слёзы, но Падме оставалась – должна была оставаться – неизменной. Его найденное и ненайденное пристанище посреди цветастой, искусственно взращенной реальности.

Она приветствовала их, его и Энакина, после очередного рейда, и разделяло их, его и Падме, всего несколько шагов и целая пропасть лет. Она встречала их, неожиданно и предсказуемо, и её тёмные глаза блестели привычно ярко – так блестит утомлённое долгим ожиданием и восставшее сызнова верное женское сердце. Бывший ученик Оби-Вана стоял подле него, но не за его плечом, как это было прежде, а рядом, в знак того, что отныне и впредь они равны. Напоминание – слишком явное и преувеличенно подчёркнутое. Энакин стоял рядом и между ними – воин, который был чересчур вспыльчив и упрям, чтобы не полюбить сенатора, и Оби-Ван видел это так же легко, как читал плохо скрываемое, а оттого и плохо скрытое обожание в его взгляде, устремлённом на Падме.

Но Оби-Ван помнил и другое.

Глядя на них, незримо соединённых, он помнил гордую королеву и белокурого мальчика, находчивого мальчика, неуверенного в себе и испытывающего пугающе взрослый страх, осознающего и неосознающего собственную силу и собственную опасность. Мальчика, с девяти лет ревнующего Падме к своему учителю.

Но бывшая и настоящая королева снова отворачивалась и оставляла Оби-Вана позади, как она это делала на корабле, приземлившемся на Татуине, на праздничной церемонии, в столице во время их кратких встреч и на Геонозисе, где, впервые полнящаяся страхом, она кинулась к Энакину, чтобы избавиться от сомнений и беспокойства и обнять его, осторожно и аккуратно, не потревожив то, что осталось у того от руки.

_Его_ же она оставляла позади всегда.

И тем бессмысленнее, насмешливее выглядела ревность молодого джедая, и тем тяжелее было оставаться на месте и глядеть ему, Оби-Вану, приверженцу света, нарушающему свой главный запрет, и человеку, следующему велению сердца, им вслед. И осознавать, что тот покой, тот давно утерянный покой невозможно обрести без знания, что с ней всё в порядке. Без уверенности, что она жива, пусть и расстояние, пролегающее между ними и увеличивающееся с каждой её улыбкой, предназначенной не ему, каждым прикосновением, согревающим не его, нельзя измерить ни её счастьем, ни его болью.

Без уверенности, что у Падме всё хорошо.


	3. III

Память уходит последней.

Когда Падме обретает себя в пустоте, озябшая и ослепшая, потерянная в бесконечных лабиринтах обессиленных чувств и надежд, всё то, что она прежде называла ценным – обесценивается, всё то, перед чем она когда-то преклонялась, оказывается разбитым и поверженным, низвергнутым к подножию былых дней, дней, утонувших в роскоши непозволительной беспечности.

Всё то, что она так неосмотрительно любила, бесцветным туманом растворяется в этой немой, пугающей Пустоте.

Пустота, не ведающая жалости могильная пустота обнимает её, как обнимал бы отец или возлюбленный, дышит в её бескровные губы и зовёт, зовёт за собой. Она обманчива в своей правдивости, она скупа и холодна в своих обещаниях, ей нельзя довериться и её невозможно отвергнуть. В ней нет зрения, нет слуха, нет осязания, и Падме не видит, не слышит, не чувствует.

Но Падме – всё ещё – помнит.

Воспоминания уходят почти незаметно, медленно и степенно – так уходят короли, предчувствующие скорый закат, так уходят сверженные сенаторы, погребённые, похороненные толпой, – но течение их во времени не остановить, не замедлить. Сначала истончаются отблески запахов, десятки и сотни цветочных ароматов её детства – выцветают, словно дешёвый лоскут ткани в безликих, равнодушных лучах солнц Татуина и перестают существовать, словно и не существовали никогда. Там, где-то среди этих увядающих ароматов, покоились смиренные озёра и деревья с могучими стволами, укрытыми отслоённой, гниющей и крошащейся корой. Там Падме тщетно искала когда-то протоптанные ею же тропинки, но травой, густой и жёсткой, они зарастали быстрее, чем она успела бы оглянуться, чтобы мельком, случайно увидеть краешек родного дома. 

Вслед за запахами уходят цвета. Хрустально-голубой, цвет чьего-то неба и чьих-то глаз, что взирали почти нежно, почти ласково, с затаённой мудрой глубиной, безграничным доверием и молчаливым восхищением - они принадлежали кому-то, кто был бесконечно дорог, кто оберегал её от непогоды в складках тёплого, пыльного плаща. Золотой, переливчатый, тревожный – волосы мальчика – раба, и воина, и снова раба – с планеты, занесённой сухими песчаными сугробами. Он улыбался приветливо, и мягко, и немного лукаво, словно бы знал то, о чём Падме не могла и догадываться, и знание то согревало его, продрогшего среди безжалостного, одинокого и душного солнечного света. Потом его волосы станут мягче и кудрявее, а улыбка жёстче и холоднее. Потом он будет смотреть на неё и сквозь неё, пока жар лавы и ядовитые волны испарений незаметно окружат их, омывая и укрывая с головой, заставляя дрожать, его – от гнева, её – от страха, в то время как Падме будет хвататься за горло в тщетной попытке вдохнуть воздух и выдохнуть слова. Уже не способная вымолвить ни звука, ни фразы, но ещё способная плакать.

Следом теряются голоса. В первое краткое, кроткое мгновение это похоже на вспышку неоновой, на предсмертную, тоскливую агонию не желающей, но неумолимо угасающей, захлёбывающейся в собственном крике звезды. Падме замирает, поражённая, слышащая всё и всех, сразу и одновременно – голоса родителей и сестры, тихий шелест шёлковых водопадов, безликое потрескивание слов, громогласный гул восторженной толпы – они, все они приветствуют её, свою королеву. Они не знают, что останется от её ослепляющего величия, но им и незачем знать о развалинах былых снов, о планах, бережно выстроенных, трепетно оберегаемых, о мечтах, наивных и детских, просевших в пыли. Из всех голосов Падме ищет лишь один – он, наверное, должен быть сильным и ласковым, он, наверное, должен успокаивать её и направлять, как это было прежде, как это было всегда.

Она находит его, когда всё вокруг резко обрывается, замолкает, когда она уже почти уверена, что не отыщет его, и не остаётся ничего, кроме её тяжёлого дыхания и чужого неровного биения сердца.

Падме не должна слышать этот голос среди скудной и скулящей, размеренной и неугомонной пустоты – но она слышит, и она цепляется за него, удивительно звенящего и напряжённого, потому что этот голос – единственное, что она помнит.

Оби-Ван склоняется над ней, и он – единственное, что Падме помнит, и видит, и слышит, и чувствует, не помня, не видя, не слыша, не чувствуя никого – ничего – остального. Последнее, что она помнит – не желает забывать. И если бы она помнила лишь его одного, то ей было бы достаточно.

У Оби-Вана тяжёлые, сгорающие заживо надежды, молящие прикосновения и требовательные, переполненные горечью слова. Не сдавайся, Падме. У Оби-Вана бледное лицо и затуманенный болезненной нежностью взгляд, и она не смеет закрывать глаза, не видя ничего, кроме этих искажённых в преддверии скорой потери острых углов, что были его чертами, потому что пока он здесь, пока его слова обнимают её, её измождённая, израненная память – всё ещё – жива.

А значит, жива и она.


	4. IV

В один из первых спокойных дней – благословенных дней – когда Набу наконец была освобождена, когда они все были освобождены и в безопасности, а Падме, пусть и ненадолго, но вернулась домой, Джобель услышала от неё слова, которые так никогда и не сумела забыть.

Как отыскать то, чему не можешь дать названия.

Падме спросила это коротко и устало – блокада или тяжёлые последствия, вызванные ею, всё ещё не покидали её, и она была изранена этим сильнее, чем показывала – другим и самой себе; но те слова - Джобель могла сказать наверняка, - не относились напрямую ни к их недавнему положению, ни к будущим многочисленным политическим конфронтациям. В конце концов, она всегда остро чувствовала все изменения в сердце её дочери – сердце её дочери, сильное и преданное, было отныне тревожно и взволновано.

Джобель, не услышав и не расслышав те слова до конца, просила повторить – но Падме отмахнулась от них, словно бы и не ею они были произнесены, и отвернулась, оставив их где-то за гордо расправленными плечами, и сказала, что это неважно. Но Джобель со всей уверенностью, которой она была обязана своей дочери, могла сказать, что это было важно, необъяснимо важно и нужно. Она бы хотела сказать ей об этом, но промолчала.

Она промолчала об этом и тогда, когда впервые увидела этого мальчика, Энакина – Падме, не привыкшая делиться всеми своими мыслями и событиями, их вызывающими, обыкновенно немногословная Падме рассказывала о нём так, как рассказывают о чём-то вспыхнувшем и утихшем, как о воспоминании, тайно спрятанном в недавно ускользнувшем, случайно утонувшем, точно в мелких водах, прошлом. Он был взрослым и нет, немного несдержанным, и вспыльчивым, и порывистым в жестах, в высказываниях, в выражениях, и в его глазах, на их самой поверхности, расплавлялся песок и горели раздумья. Он был хорошим, и смотрел на Падме так, будто в ней его первая и последняя несбыточная мечта, единственная, а оттого и едва ли не благоговейная. Джобель отчаянно хотела, чтобы её дочь была счастлива – ни политика, ни войны всех миров не стоили её счастья – а этот мальчик и то, как они редко, мельком прикасались друг к другу и в тот же миг отстранялись друг от друга, задетые и одумавшиеся, то, как он говорил с ней, а она – с ним, давали надежду, что Падме больше не будет одинока.

Однако что-то Джобель не давало покоя. Что-то в нём или же в её дочери, или в том непонятном, неприятном предчувствии, которое, кажется, в полной мере тяготило лишь её, а Падме затрагивало осторожно, почти невзначай. То предчувствие скорого, липкого, тоскливого. Оно запуталось где-то в свете, в его искристых нитях, что окружали Падме и Энакина, связывали их, и оседало, и раскрывалось там. Тот свет был ярок и яростен – такой быстро гаснет и не оставляет после себя ничего, но Джобель не хотела мешать Падме – Падме всегда знала, что делать, и эта её особенность, эта её черта помогала ей до последнего, оставаясь верна и преданна, но разрушилась спешно и неожиданно, оборвав истончённую жизнь.

Проходили дни или месяцы, и не было им счёта. Джобель не знала, чему была удивлена больше – самой новостью или же тем, что Падме поделилась ею. Замужем. Это слово казалось инородным на её губах, угловатым, узловатым и очевидно, ясно неправильным, но дело было сделано, и не оставалось ничего, кроме как смириться с этим фактом – сам факт оказался покрыт неведением и тайной, и Падме изредка вздрагивала и оглядывалась по сторонам, как если бы боялась, что кто-нибудь как-нибудь узнает. И когда Джобель спросила, счастлива ли Падме – та взглянула на неё открыто и прямо, и тот её взгляд был покоен и тих, и её ответ – да, счастлива – не окрасился в цвета неправды или заблуждения.

Но когда Джобель спросила, нашла ли Падме наконец то, что искала, то, что было далеко, и недостижимо, и неизвестно – она не сказала ничего.

Темнота опускалась всё раньше – Падме всё реже оставалась дома. Джобель переживала – никогда прежде эта темнота, густая и мглистая, не добиралась до озёрного края, не поселялась у них, словно почётный званый гость, не вытягивалась, лениво и сонно, подле их домов; и никогда прежде ночи не были столь длинными и настойчивыми, и не задерживались дольше положенного. Падме должна была возвращаться в столицу, но Джобель не желала отпускать её и просила задержаться ненадолго – дома всё ещё было безопасно. Дома было слышно лишь мерное, неторопливое дыхание водопадов и шёпот встревоженной ветром пышной листвы. Но Падме обещала, что непременно будет беречь себя. Я поеду не одна, у меня будет сопровождающий. Её слова были легки и задорны, украшены едва уловимой и счастливой беззаботностью – Джобель никогда прежде не слышала в её голосе ни этой беззаботности, ни подобного счастья. Я тебе уже рассказывала о нём. Оби-Ван Кеноби.

Что-то странное, непривычное, незаметное было в том, как она произнесла его имя.

Как оказалось, её имя он тоже произносил по-особому. У него было правильное волевое лицо – таким обладают воины – не по делу, но по духу, – светлые волосы, чуть тронутые ранней сединой и отливающие рыжим – бездумным и безмятежным, и серьёзный, внимательный взгляд. Он с улыбкой, коснувшейся его губ, принял предложение Джобель сесть за стол, дожидаясь, пока Падме собирала вещи, и этим проницательным синим взглядом скользил по внутреннему убранству – возможно, это была привычка джедая, замечать и подмечать каждую деталь и мелочь, а, возможно, ему было искренне любопытно. Он выглядел столь невозмутимым и сдержанным, что из него, словно из плотно запертой клетки, не вырывалось ни жеста, ни лишней эмоции.

То, как он произносил её имя, мягко поторапливая, заставило Падме улыбнуться, и Джобель хорошо знала эту улыбку – но плохо её помнила. Это вынуждало её гадать, улыбалась ли Падме так – свободно и непринуждённо, почти не задумываясь, рядом с Энакином, и надеяться на это, но в то же время подозревать, что нет, не так, как угодно, но только не так.

Это было в последний раз, когда Джобель видела её улыбку.

Это было в последний раз, когда она видела Падме.

Они шли за ней, за мёртвой, как когда-то шли за живой, в этой медлительной, траурной процессии, и Джобель, сначала потерявшаяся в первых скорбных и окаменевших чувствах, теперь не ощущала ничего – только тяжесть грозовых, бесцветно-серых туч, нависших над ней, только дождь, скупой и скудный, рассекающий кожу. И она увидела его там, стоящего поодаль – видение длилось всего несколько коротких беззаветных секунд – но она, не способная замечать ничего вокруг, кроме дочери, застывшей и не дышащей, кроме собственной безвозвратной потери, увидела его, этого странного постаревшего человека в тёмных одеждах, собирающих остатки света, все, до последней крупицы. Его лицо было скрыто под тенью капюшона, и не разглядеть было ничего, кроме строгих, плотно сомкнутых губ. Но что-то было в нём, подлинное и настоящее, в его скованной горечью фигуре, в его мучительно застывшем силуэте. 

Должно быть, это было то, что не могла объяснить даже самой себе, но так долго искала Падме.


	5. V

Они были слишком упрямы, чтобы сдаваться.

Проблема заключалась в том, что без неё он часто забывал об этом – об этом ему приходилось постоянно напоминать себе. И он без устали напоминал, думая о ней, об одинокой фигурке, затерянной посреди колючего красного песка на далёкой планете, где Падме скрывалась – малое количество аборигенов практически полностью исключало возможность узнавания бывшей королевы и сенатора, а теперь всего лишь одного из немногих изгнанников, очередного узника новопровозглашённого режима.

Он напоминал себе об этом в ту самую последнюю ночь, что длилась долго и ныла протяжно, нестерпимо. Рассвет, заплутавший где-то между звёзд, был ленив, а оттого и запаздывал, но они не могли больше ждать. У Падме были истончённые руки и болезненные, осыпавшиеся сожжённым пеплом и горечью тени под бледными глазами, и она едва стояла на ногах, упираясь этими невозможно худыми руками о складной стол. Он предложил ей свою помощь, и Падме отказалась – как они это делали всегда. Она лишь в который раз примерила одну из своих заученно-отстранённых улыбок, которая, Оби-Ван когда-то надеялся, больше никогда не будет предназначена ему. Она молчала, но он слышал её непроизнесённые, безлико окрашенные и угловатые слова. Всё в порядке. Мне не нужна помощь.

У него не было сил спорить с ней.

Магистра Йоду, излагающего свои мысли предельно кратко и деловито, Падме слушала с завидным спокойствием, и только на мгновение вспыхнувший и погасший взгляд да дрожащие губы были немым подтверждением её сомнений и её боли. Она соглашалась с каждым словом – да, так будет лучше, да, дети будут в большей безопасности, если их разделить, нет, она найдёт в себе силы не видеться с ними – но её согласие было тоскливым и вялым, и, вглядываясь в её бледное лицо, Оби-Ван искал и не находил ничего, что могло бы успокоить его, заверить, что она – из всего из этого – непременно выберется.

Он должен был радоваться, что она просто жива.

Она была жива, и это оказалось единственным, о чём он мог думать в те непостоянные переменчивые секунды, что занимало его мысли, пришедшие в неестественный беспорядок, его растрёпанные, нескладные чувства. Но Падме, светлая, счастливая Падме, что всегда улыбалась ему при встрече, что взглядом могла разрушить и собрать его заново, Падме, которую он знал, теперь скорее напоминала бестелесный призрак. С призраками у бывшего джедая оказалось на редкость мало опыта общения.

Самым худшим оставалось то, что он знал, что за этим последует – догадывалась и она.

Падме должна умереть. Падме должна исчезнуть, словно её и не было, потому что только мёртвую Падме не станут искать глубокие чёрные тени – слуги прошлого, а теперь и настоящего, только мёртвую Падме отпустит тот, кто поклялся защищать до последнего, но вместо этого едва не уничтожил своим слабым ветреным сердцем. Ей таки пришлось сесть, когда она слушала, что ждёт Люка и Лею, а ему – отвернуться, только бы не смотреть и не видеть её отчаяния.

Но она была намного смелее его, она слушала и не глядела на него, она всё ещё была той самой Падме, которую он впервые увидел среди зелени и отблесков кристально-ясного воздуха, с которой впервые заговорил среди светлых, серых стен корабля, скользящего в вакууме бездонной пропасти, заполненной жидкими звёздами, живыми и мёртвыми, и чьими-то вздохами. На ней было рыжее одеяние, сотканное из солнц дальних миров, и ласковая улыбка. На ней была первозданная невозможная нежность.

Они были слишком упрямы, чтобы сдаваться, и Оби-Ван напоминал себе об этом, провожая и прощаясь с ней. Было сухо, необычайно сухо и промозгло, и порывистый ветер кутался в их плащи и успокаивался лишь где-то у их ног. Дождь шёл не часто, но воды было достаточно; редкие пустынные сооружения простирались на мили вдаль и в глубь планеты. Ему это напоминало о Татуине и об их первых настоящих разговорах. Ей это напоминало о Татуине и об Энакине.

Она не задавала вопросы, а потому он не мог отдать ей свои ответы. Она не просила, а потому он не мог остаться.

Он бы остался, если бы она только попросила, если бы только пожелала.

Оби-Ван неловким, порывистым движением указал куда-то себе на грудь, где смыкался вырез туники, и едва не сказал ей, что она там, где-то под сердцем, и всегда будет, но Падме не заметила его жеста – она была далеко и не с ним, и её взгляд был пуст и бесцветен. Она лишь привычно и мягко пожала его руку на прощание и, слегка приподняв уголки губ, пообещала, что всё будет хорошо. В это на самом деле не верили ни она, ни он – тогда он тоже дал себе обещание, что обязательно вернётся – их изгнание, которому пока не было видно границ, не могло длиться вечно – так было намного проще оставлять её. Но его обещания отныне ничего не стоили, и Оби-Ван не возвращался.

Потом он, живя и не живя, приглядывал за Люком, который всё больше становился похожим на Энакина, и дышал уверенностью, что Лея похожа на Падме. Потом он узнал, что Падме перебралась на Альдераан, поближе к дочери, пусть и не могла видеть её. А ещё спустя несколько лет, сидя плечом к плечу с повзрослевшим Люком, вместе со звенящими, страдающими осколками разодранного Альдераана, впившимися в его тело, в его душу, пришло осознание того, что он потерял. Среди бесконечных голосов он услышал один единственный, и Оби-Ван, задыхаясь от боли, которую добровольно разделил на двоих, почувствовал, как тот голос - её голос - зовёт его.

Но то было неправдой, всё было неправдой с самого начала. Все его многочисленные оправдания собственной слабости были неправдой, и он не терял Падме – ни сейчас, ни тогда, в медицинском отсеке, когда она, умирая, дарила жизнь, ни в ту ночь, когда он склонялся над ней, своей и не своей королевой, покрывающейся тенью неотвратимого – битву за неё он проиграл тем, что даже не стал бороться. И она лежала перед ним, тихая и покорная, пока где-то среди пластов лавы сгорал в собственном пламени желтоглазый дракон, которому досталось всё и ничего.

На самом деле, они даже никогда не принадлежали друг другу, и все его напоминания без Падме были бесполезны. 

На самом деле, они оба были давно безвозвратно мертвы, просто слишком упрямы, чтобы признать это.


End file.
